


Strange Nights

by BeObscene



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011), The Strangers (Movies - Bertino)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Curses, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, MILF, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Serial Killers, stepdaughter, stepmom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeObscene/pseuds/BeObscene
Summary: The family from Strangers Prey at Night are the latest victims of the facility from Cabin in the Woods. What if it takes more than killing this time to appease the Ancient Ones during the ritual? They might need to spice things up. AU (Cindy/Kinsey) Stepmother and daughter smut. Be warned.





	1. Chapter 1

Technicians Sitterson and Hadley were checking over some last minute details; they knew they couldn't let this latest assignment go wrong. There had been some tension with everyone on the team, this time had to be different.  
"So what do we got again?" Sitterson asked looking over some files.  
"Family of four. Two kids. Don't worry, old enough so you don't care what happens to them."  
Sitterson looked over the files that includes pictures of a teenage girl and a young man looking about 17. Sitterson could tell just by the looks of them that they were trouble especially the girl with that dirty look on her face. Hadley put a picture of the mom on top of those photos and Sitterson could see why. Cindy Douglas, 34, a saucy redhead with dangerous curves.  
"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.  
"I know, right? Check out the full body shot."  
"What's her background?" Sitterson asked, getting a closer look at the headshot.  
"Not much."  
"Oh, come on, you're telling me she hasn't had work done?" Hadley shook his head, "She must've had to at least have done some things she's not proud of in her young life."  
"What alias do you think she used, Roxy Rockwell? Vkki Vixen? Jugg-zilla?" They both laughed. "Come on, they're on route. Better make sure the mechanics didn't fuck this up."

The Douglas family was travelling in their van late at night. This wasn't a family vacation, they were on their way to drop off Kinsey, the rebellious daughter to an exclusive boarding school. Kinsey had a wrap sheet, she acted out constantly and now she had to repeat the 12th grade so disciplinary action needed to be taken. Her brother Luke was the one going off to college and making of himself because of his dreams of being a baseball player. She didn't have a troubled home life but that didn't stop her from hating everyone especially her mother Cindy and father Mike. She sat there in the backseat wearing her Ramones shirt with her headphones on, staring out the window with this sour look on her face.  
It was getting late. The plan was to spend the night at Cindy's sister and brother-in-law's camp site. Kinsey thought this was weird because Cindy had never even mentioned having a sister so this whole thing seemed suspicious but only to her for some reason. Mike drove the van through the dirt path into the site. A long stretch of trailers were in complete darkness.  
"Are they even here? Where is everybody?" Kinsey whined.  
"It's the offseason," Mike explained, "Your aunt and uncle have a trailer waiting for us. They're probably asleep."  
"Yeah, Kinsey," Luke teased.  
Kinsey didn't help unpack the van. A key was left for them above the door. They decided to play cards before bed but Kinsey sat by herself. Cindy did her best to get her to get off her high horse and join the family, "Come on, Kins, it's just one game," she smiled.  
Kinsey groaned and ran outside. Mike darted a look his son's way. "I'll go get her," Luke said, reluctantly running out after her.

Meanwhile in the facility, the staff was taking a betting pool.  
"How much for Deadites?"  
"Put me down for Biker Vampires!"  
"Martians!"  
The betting board was full of every monster or killer locked up in the facility, waiting hungrily to be released. At this point walking through the madness on this level on her first day was Mary, a mousey girl in a pant suit, she was being shown around by one of the interns, Kevin. He was an ok guy, great smile and was nice enough maybe a little too eager to give her a tour around the place.  
"Sorry, it gets kind of wild down here. Care to join in?"  
"On how they'll die?" Mary asked, her sad eyes behind those thick rimmed glasses.  
Kevin was a little taken off guard by this, he was really hoping to impress her, she had only just met him and didn't know his shortcomings like everyone else. He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Just to take off the tension. I mean, THEY are watching them not us."  
She looked over the board and thought briefly. She saw one name at the bottom of the board, "The Strangers? Who are they?"  
"Oh...I don't know actually, must not be very popular."  
"Put me down for them," she smiled.  
"Um, are you sure?"  
"Yes, I mean, it has a better ring to it to me than Biker Vampires."  
Sitterson and Hadley saw on one of the cameras that Cindy and Mike were talking quite intently about something. "Oh, what do we have here, lover's spat?" Sitterson moved in on the control panel and pushed a lever.  
"It's too early isn't it?" Hadley looked over his shoulder concerned.  
"Never to early for some action. THEY will enjoy this."

Cindy and Mike argued, they had been having problems lately and didn't want the kids in the middle of this.  
"Maybe this was a bad idea," Cindy said worriedly.  
"We agreed, Cindy," Mike walked over to the window, "This is going to be the best thing for her."  
Cindy followed him, "That's not what I meant." She put her arms around him.  
He looked confused but that didn't last long after gas was released through a vent above them. He smiled and brought her in tighter, "You want to give us another chance?"  
"I was thinking about it," Cindy smirked, looking like an oblivious airhead, "You didn't sign those papers yet right?"  
Everyone in the facility stopped to watch this but before Cindy and Mike could kiss there was a disturbance in the video feed. The ground shook violently.  
"Shit! Cut it short!" Hadley took over the control panel from Sitterson.  
"What was that, a tremor?" Mary asked Kevin.  
"I don't understand it," said Kevin, "Maybe it's too soon."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, these rituals are tradition. So at least one couple together is supposed to appease THEM."  
Once the gas was turned off the shaking stopped and everything went back to normal.  
"I still don't get it," Mary said looking at the camera footage.  
"We call THEM the Ancient Ones. The reason we do this to begin with. It's not just about sacrificing. THEY want to be entertained."  
"Could it be that they don't want their victims having sex this time?"  
Kevin shook his head. "Impossible."  
"They're in the aunt and uncle's trailer!" Somebody shouted.  
Everyone turned to the big screen. Kinsey and Luke had been wondering around the campsite and finally stumbled across their 'Aunt and Uncle's' trailer. Once Kinsey blew off some steam they decided to check up on these relatives they knew nothing about.  
There were all of these strange items in the trailer. The rules for the ritual was whatever was picked up and played with first was the selection. Luke picked up this strange looking cube while Kinsey picked up this long knife that was on the table and accidentally cut the palm of her hand with.  
"Shit!"  
Luke set the cube down and the two went back to their trailer.

Cindy heard a knock at the door. She had this uneasy feeling before going over to answer it. No one else was around in this creepy place so it would have to either be her sister or her man. She opened the door and a girl stood there, face covered by the shadows.  
"Is Tamara home?" She asked.  
Cindy shook her head, "No, sorry, you have the wrong trailer."  
With that the girl ran off before Cindy could get a better look at her. "Who was that?" Mike asked, walking up behind her.  
"We should go look for them. They've been gone for too long."  
"I'll go. You stay here. Lock up until I get back." She moved aside as it looked like he was about to push her out of the way. Their marriage was falling apart but she didn't want to believe it, Mike had changed.

"Way to go, dumb ass, " Luke said as Kinsey held her cut hand tightly. They headed back to the trailer and out of nowhere their father walked out of the shadows.  
"Where were you two?" He noticed Kinsey's hand, "What happened?"  
Before Kinsey could answer, a man with a mask, well a sack with eye holes and a mouth stabbed Mike in the back with the same knife that cut Kinsey. Kinsey screamed and ran, she didn't even see if Luke was right behind her or not.  
She tripped running back to the trailer. She banged on the screen door. Cindy looked out the window and saw her scared daughter. The door flew open and Kinsey was pulled in.  
"Kinsey what's going on?!"  
"They killed him!" She cried.  
Cindy grabbed her hand and looked over the cut. She dragged her over to the kitchen sink and found a towel to wrap her hand in. Cindy reached for her cellphone and a familiar voice said, "Hello." It was that girl from earlier now standing inside wearing a weird doll mask and holding a knife.  
Cindy pushed Kinsey behind her.

In the facility the whole crew was less than enthusiastic about the choice in killer.  
"And it's The Strangers!" Sitterson declared. Almost everyone groaned except for Mary.  
"Wow you're having the luckiest first day ever," Kevin laughed as Mary collected her winnings.  
Everything was fine until the ground started shaking again. This seemed odd because they just had a first kill and were on time for a change. They needed at least two more kills to appease the Ancient Ones.  
The crew watched as Cindy and Kinsey retreated from the Dollface girl and locked themselves into the tight bathroom. The shaking continued and seemed more violent like the floor was about to open up beneath them. They couldn't feel this in the trailer but it was only a matter of time before the earth cracked under it.  
"What do they want?" Mary asked, raising her voice above the noise.  
"They must be mad they didn't get a sex scene!" Kevin shouted.  
Mary saw Sitterson and Hadley frantically looking over the control panel. She looked back and forth between the screen showing Cindy and Kinsey and to the technicians.  
Kevin watched helplessly as the new girl ran over to the control panel, something she had no clearance or even any knowledge about. "Turn on the gas!" Mary shouted.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sitterson shouted back, pissed even more now that some newbie was trying to take over.  
Hadley looked back at the screen and saw the frightened mother and daughter. "Do it!" He told Sitterson.  
Everyone watched as the gas was released through the vents. Both Cindy and Kinsey stopped and looked at each other. They held each other close and kissed. The violent earthquake came to a dead stop...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy between the two but is it really enough for the ancient ones?

...Cindy and Kinsey parted the kiss but it was clearly too short for the Ancient Ones' likings. There were these small tremors.  
"Sorry, I don't know what just came over me," Cindy said, massaging her forehead.

Mary grabbed the lever when Sitterson wasn't watching and released more gas into the cramped bathroom.

Cindy placed a hand on Kinsey's cheek, "I guess it was heat of the moment?"  
"Or maybe it's something you always wanted to try, Mom," Kinsey smiled, flashing those long eyelashes. Cindy smiled back, arms firmly around her daughter's shoulders and Kinsey's hands supporting her lower back.  
"I feel so strange...," Cindy said, her fingers absently playing with Kinsey's long black hair.  
"Me too but I like being here with you," Kinsey confessed.  
"You do?" Cindy frowned, not taking her that seriously.  
"I know that I've been a brat on this whole trip...but I want to make it up to you...," Cindy could feel where Kinsey's hands were headed. Her long slender fingers groped her butt, both hands.

"Ooh!" She reacted, jumping a little, "I know that I can be difficult too sometimes, honey...I remember when I was your age." She moved her hands down and over Kinsey's shirt feeling her chest. She reached under her shirt to grab them.  
"Mom?" Kinsey laughed, "What are you doing?"  
"Something I think I should've done a long long time ago."  
A lot of the crew in the facility cheered as this was really heating up though there were those that had their objections.  
"That's her fucking daughter!" A veteran female employee scolded. She was a hushed by several of her coworkers.  
"Wow, Mom, I don't know why but I really don't want to stop you."  
"And I have no plans on stopping," Cindy declared, feeling the 18 year old up some more. Kinsey moaned a little as Cindy removed her bra and massaged her breasts under her shirt still.  
Kinsey slid her hands down Cindy's pants, feeling her bare ass, must've had a thong on. Kinsey was loving how naughty and forbidden this all seemed.  
"Fuck that's nice," Cindy whispered with her eyes closed.  
"You have a really nice voice. Did I ever tell you that?" Kinsey added, kidding Cindy's soft neck.  
"Really? I always thought I sounded like a little girl. It's hard to be taken seriously."  
"Well I'm going to from now on," Kinsey sealed that promise with another kiss on the lips. They both opened their eyes, staring directly at the other's. "You're so beautiful. I think now I'm just starting to realize that."  
"Oh, baby," Cindy said sniffing her hair, "You're so hot."  
"Really? Me?"  
"I mean you're cute but totally hot. I know you think you're bad ass smoking and all and listening to your punk music...I think it is really adorable."  
"I don't even inhale," Kinsey confessed.  
Outside the door, Dollface girl was listening to this entire conversation. "Boy and I thought my family was fucked up," she said aloud to herself. Some gas from an unseen vent was used to keep her from trying to kill them she was however allowed to stand there blocking the door.  
Cindy touched Kinsey's wet lips with her thumb. "You're too gorgeous to start smoking now."  
"Ah!" Kinsey exclaimed, "Does that mean no weed?"  
"Oh ok, sweetheart but only if I'm home and I can do it with you."  
That turned Kinsey on and they were back to kissing but this time using their tongues. Dollface could now see them through a tiny crack in the door. Things were really heating up in there. Down in the facility everyone was passing out beer.  
Kinsey had her arms wrapped around the back of her mother's neck. "Whoa! Wait!" Kinsey backed up for a second, a serous look on her face. "What about Dad and Luke?" She was starting to get her senses back and just when it looked like Cindy was too some more gas billowed into the room. "We shouldn't be worrying about them right now. This is Cindy and Kinsey time," she said holding their hands up gently together.  
Kinsey had this goofy smile on her face, "Ok." They continued kissing some more, taking this taboo even further.  
"Your father's an asshole anyway," Cindy said between kisses.  
"Uh, huh," Kinsey agreed. "Luke too."  
"Oh, don't even mention them right now...just focus on me," she sucked on Kinsey's bottom lip.  
"I fucking love you," Kinsey blurted out but quickly felt ashamed, "Sorry for swearing."  
Cindy acted all swoon, "That's ok, seems appropriate."  
"You're awesome." She pressed her forehead into hers.  
"Is one of the reasons you're angry all the time because I'm not your real mom?"  
Kinsey shook her head, "All of the stupid rules. Dad's rules...," she paused, "And you are my mom. You were there from the start. That other woman I never even knew her, I don't remember what she looked like. She's dead and gone. So you are my real mom."  
Cindy lifted up Kinsey's shirt, "Look at what a beautiful girl I raised!" Cindy made this purring sound like a wild cougar. Her daughter's breasts were D cups with large pink nipples, the sight of them made her horny. Kinsey couldn't stop staring at her mother's chest, her eyesore of a green jacket was still on. Cindy knew she couldn't deprive her of at least a look.  
Cindy took a tight grip of her jacked and pulled, ripping it open as if like a superhero revealing their logo. The first tear, Kinsey's face lit up in shock to see some bulging cleavage. Cindy's next rip and tear her breasts came out, these enormous things practically sprang out. They looked higher than an H cup, impossibly almost cartoonish. Kinsey's mouth looked like it was about to fall off by how big and wide her jaw opened.  
Cindy made that purring sound again, "Grrr! Like the Incredible Hulk!" She gritted her teeth in anger. She eased up when she saw tears fall down Kinsey's cheeks. "Kinsey, honey, what is it?"  
Kinsey shook her head, still tearing up. "Mom, they're so beautiful! Can I touch them?" She pleaded.  
"Oh, baby of course, get over here now." Kinsey slowly went over to her, "What kind of mother would I be to deny my girl?"  
Kinsey grabbed them with both hands, too big to hold, "They're so soft!" She exclaimed. She pressed her face into them like a dog. "They're so soft!"  
"Yeah, you love them?"  
"Yes! I can't believe you've been keeping these from me!"  
She sucked and played with the nipples, it was all so overwhelming, a dream come true and neither knew when to stop. Cindy moaned and grboaned, "No one's touched me like this in ages!"  
Kinsey was getting wet and she knew Cindy would be too. But it was a good thing that she looked up when she did. There was this skylight just above them and there was this other girl wearing a mask like a 60's pinup girl.  
"Mom look out!" Kinsey pushed her mother into the door as the Pinup Girl crashed through the skylight.  
The door was knocked right off its hinges and knocked Dollface down. Kinsey jumped on the door, crushing the masked killer, yelling as she did so. Cindy and Kinsey fled, covering themselves as they ran out into the night.

Meanwhile in the facility everyone was relieved.  
"That was fucking awesome!" A mechanic shouted, some cheered in response.  
"Quick thinking...new girl.," Sitterson said.  
"Thank you, sir." Mary smiled proudly, "I just you know Ancient Ones...they probably like the whole close family thing."  
"Just a word of advice," he said raising his voice, "You ask permission before you touch this panel! GOT IT?"  
"Yes, sir," she said backing off.  
Hadley approached her, touching her shoulder, "Was a good idea though. Chances are we'll have to do it again."  
She went back to Kevin who also congratulated her on a job well done. "So who are these Strangers?"  
"Not sure but they have no supernatural powers just some hillbillies maybe that must've been picked up years ago."  
"Oh. So I picked some bad ones didn't I?"  
Kevin laughed, "No way, as long as they get the job done before dawn we're all good. They wouldn't even have been an option if they weren't capable enough."  
"Did it get too weird with the mom?"  
"No way, that was awesome. THEY really liked it and that's what matters."  
"As long as it wasn't creepy," she worried, "Maybe if THEY want them to do it again it could be a little less pornographic."  
"I think they'll want them to go all the way if the Strangers don't kill her or the mom first."  
"Really?" Mary asked seeming disappointed, "But it seemed like they were just reconnecting."  
"Oh well its just how the game goes sometimes. I kind of hope the mom lives the daughter is super annoying."  
While Kevin was watching the screen he didn't notice the very small disturbance of a light above them flicker. Mary was wondering if the Ancient Ones might want something else to happen and maybe soon...


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 20 minutes and the cameras seemed to lose sight of the mother and daughter.

"How is this even possible? Are we missing a trailer?" Sitterson clicked through the cameras.

Hadley zoomed around on his screen. No movement at all even from the strangers themselves. All they could find was Mike 's body out in the middle of the road from the 'Aunt and Uncle's Trailer'. Mike's blood was used as part of the sacrifice, 2 more members of the family were needed to make it complete. If they weren't careful it could be sun up before the final kill.

Mary sat down in a chair, rubbing her eyes. Kevin came up behind her with a cup of coffee. She almost ended up swatting it out of his hand.  
"Sorry, thought you might need this," he handed her the cup.  
"Is it possible they got away?" Mary asked, somewhat hopeful the newly reacquainted mother and daughter escaped into the night from their clutches.  
"Not impossible but highly improbable," she smiled, sitting down. "THEY have been pretty quiet since they ducked out on us though."

Inside of the little shop at the other end of the park, Kinsey stirred, she didn't want to leave the comfort of this large pillow she had snuggled up with.  
"Kinsey?" Her mother called out weakly. Kinsey barely responded with so much as a garbled murmur. "Kinsey, what are you doing?"  
Kinsey opened her eyes and turned her head, she was looking right up at her tired and dazed mother and her pillow was actually one of her naked breasts; too bad for her excessive drooling. She backed up in horror and wiped her mouth.  
"Ah! What the fuck!"  
"Calm down! Sh!" Cindy covered herself with a blanket she found. "They're still out there."  
It took Kinsey a minute to remember what happened. It was all such a blur but she did remember those people with masks and her Dad. "Luke!" She remembered leaving him behind.

"We have to stay here," Cindy placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Kinsey pushed her away and stood up, "What's wrong?' Cindy asked with a frown. "Look I'm sorry you decided to use my boob as a pillow but there are more important things to worry about now, young lady."  
Kinsey gave her a dirty look, "Don't you remember what we did?"  
Cindy was drawing a blank, "No...I...not really." Cindy scratched her head, she was feeling light headed.  
"Yeah well, you totally molested me!"  
Cindy's mouth dropped, "I didn't molest you! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"  
Both stood up, defending themselves, Cindy trying desperately to cover her chest. "It's true you were getting all touchy!"  
The images hit Cindy like a sack of bricks. Her eyes went wide in a distressing manner. She backed away, feeling sick to her stomach. "No, no, no, no, no..."  
Kinsey got more defensive, walking up to the disturbed redhead, backing her into a corner. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I can't believe you! Everyone thinks I have problems!"  
Cindy snapped her fingers at her, "You were groping me too, Kinsey! Admit it! Do not lie to me!"  
"You probably gave me no choice but to give into you!" Cindy turned away from her, she didn't want to hear anymore. Kinsey folded her arms and did her best to be mad at her but felt guilty. She let out a sigh, "It was the heat of the moment."  
Cindy turned back to her, it would still be a weird thing for anyone to do in a moment of panic. "Heat of the moment? Yeah...that might be it..."  
"And I saw the first two things I needed to hold onto," Kinsey tried to kid.  
"Yeah..."  
"I know about you and Dad."  
"Huh?" Cindy's worst fear, it was taking her too long to tell them about divorcing their father.  
Kinsey shrugged, "I saw the divorce papers. Luke knew before I did. It was pretty obvious."  
"I'm sorry...," Cindy tried to say as she started tearing up.  
Kinsey shook her head, "You don't need to apologize, Mom." She realized Cindy's desperate need of some covering. "Here."  
"What are you doing?" Cindy watched as her daughter slipped out of her top leaving her in just her bra. She tossed the shirt to her, a shirt maybe a few sizes too small. Cindy managed to squeeze into it, stretching it of course. The Ramones logo was HUGE.  
"It looks better on you anyway," Kinsey smiled a bit. Cindy smiled back. It was time to move. They couldn't just stay there all night.  
"No matter what happens, we stay together," Cindy held onto Kinsey's uninjured hand. Kinsey nodded.

"We've got movement!" Hadley declared.  
On screen it looked like Luke was about to get axed off by the Bag Man by the outdoor pool area. A swipe of the axe looked like it sent Luke into the pool and finally meant a second kill after all of this time. But this excitement was short lived when no one could see even a small splash of blood.  
Bag Man went into the pool too and struggled with the athletic teen underwater. Cindy and Kinsey ran to Luke's aid by the side of the pool.  
"We've got Jugg-zilla!" Hadley shouted to Sitterson.  
Both men were pleased to see her in her daughter's stretched and warped t-shirt.  
There was very little both women could do. Kinsey found a long metal pole, it was the net used for cleaning the pool. It wasn't much but it was all they had. Luke grabbed hold of the pole and Cindy assisted Kinsey in pulling him up but Cindy ended up tripping forward when the pole jerked. She fell into the pool. Cindy lost the pole and saw Luke sink with Bag Man to the bottom. She tried to think of something quick but then...Cindy came up to the surface.  
Kinsey wasn't sure why her legs felt like cement or why she found it so difficult to close her jaw but she could not take her eyes of the redhead; neither could anyone in the entire facility for that matter. Cindy came out soaking wet, flicking her hair back and her wet t-shirt clinging to her body. Her nipples so hard they could stab through the fabric. Somehow it all seemed to happen in slow motion.  
Cindy helped herself out of the pool, lifting herself up while Kinsey continued to just stare. Cindy was annoyed at first but then looked over her daughter, examining her pupils. "Kinsey? Talk to me, baby, what's wrong?"  
Luke came up to the surface after apparently killing the Bag Man. He was coughing up water while Cindy continued to try and get through to the teen girl. Cindy turned to him in a delayed reaction. Kinsey stood there looking ahead in a comotose state.  
"Ok it's time to get out of here!" Cindy ordered.  
Just like that the lights to the entire park went out.  
"Oh shit!" Cindy looked up and saw the silhouettes of the two girls in masks standing in the middle of the main road into the camp.  
"You guys have to get out of here!"  
"Huh?" Cindy didn't understand why he was trying to be a hero all of a sudden, "No, Luke! We're all leaving here togeth...yes. You're right."  
Kinsey watched Cindy leave Luke on his knees and push her to safety. "But..."  
"Come on, Kinsey!" Cindy took her hand and ran off into an unknown direction.

Everyone in the facility applauded while the two made their escape.  
"I don't understand. That doesn't make any sense to just leave him there to die," Mary said, pointing out how illogical the decision was.  
"Another tweak. Have to split them up so the brother can die and I'm guessing we get to see Cindy and Kinsey finish what they started," Kevin explained.  
"How many of these vents with gas are in this place?"  
"You'd be surprised. We can do just about anything here to alter reality."  
"So Hadley and Sitterson put Kinsey in shock because..."  
"Nope her mother did that," he smirked.  
"Oh," Mary realized.

Cindy took Kinsey into another abandoned trailer. She sat Kinsey down on a couch while she barricaded the door. Kinsey watched her run around and stop to ring out the bottom of the wet t-shirt.  
"I'm going to have to get out of these wet clothes," Cindy said in a huff.  
"Mom..."  
"What?"  
"...Luke..."  
"He'll be ok," she said while looking around for something useful. "It's important right now that we stay together." She turned her back on her for a second and bent over. Kinsey gasped at those tight cardigan jeans. "What's wrong, Kinsey?" She turned her head back.  
"Mommy has a big ass," Kinsey said this straightly without a hint of sarcasm.  
"Huh?" Just when Cindy was getting more worried she was hit with a small dose of gas. She stood up all sexy and turned to Kinsey. The way she moved her hips made Kinsey's mouth water.  
"You want me?" Cindy asked in a sultry tone. Kinsey looked up at her, nodding obediently without blinking.  
A knock at the door.  
"Fuck!" Cindy exclaimed. She marched over to the door and unlocked it. She opened it seeing that familiar shadow of a young woman.  
"Is Tamara home?"  
Cindy's fist came at her, breaking the mask that concealed her face. It was Pin-up Girl.  
"No! She's not here you dumb fuck!"  
"Ah! You broke my teeth you stupid whore!" Blood was coming out of her mouth, Cindy had broken the girl's two front teeth.  
"Get fucked!" Cindy slammed the door shut in her face likely knocking her out along with more teeth. She bolted the door and went back to Kinsey who was patiently waiting for her to return. "Sorry about that, baby."  
She proceeded to sway her hips as she unzipped her pants. Kinsey could feel her heart racing. Cindy gave her a lap dance, the stunned girl was almost afraid to touch her as her butt grinded against her crotch. She laughed and gave that large booty a smack.  
Cindy turned her head back at her and looked at her with hungry eyes. "Ooh, harder!"  
"Yeah?" Kinsey slapped her harder and squeezed her a little, that big butt in a black thong seemed to be begging for it. Kinsey was loving this now, she had no intention in holding back.  
"Is this what they still do on Mtv?" Cindy sat in Kinsey's lap, facing her. Kinsey helped her out of her shirt. She almost started to cry again when she saw those beautiful weights on her chest. Cindy shoved her face between them, "That's it, baby. Get in there nice and deep!"  
Kinsey closes her eyes as she pleased Cindy by kissing and licking between her girls. Like a kid at a candy store she was going to have her fill.  
"I'm so proud of you," Cindy whispered, "Are you getting wet?"  
Kinsey answered with a moan. Kinsey shoved a hand down the front of Cindy's thong and fingered her. Cindy tilted her head back and called out loud enough for anyone outside to hear. Kinsey enjoyed the feeling of getting the woman off as much as sucking on her breasts.  
Cindy brought Kinsey's face up to hers and jammed her tongue in her mouth. Both fought with their tongues back and forth.  
"It's time to get naked!" Cindy said out of breath. She pulled herself away from Kinsey to give her some air.  
"You're so nasty, Mom. You should replace the 'C' in your name with an 'S'."  
It took the nymphomaniac redhead a second to catch on. "Sindy? Ooh, you're so smart! I love you!" She made these weird noises like an animal while she handled Kinsey.  
They stood up and the rest of Kinsey's clothes were thrown to the side of the room. They both kissed fully naked in front of the blinded window, their silhouette still visible to any pervert or serial killer outside.  
Cindy enjoyed sucking on Kinsey's breasts and nibbling on her neck. They moved the action to the couch where Cindy got on top of Kinsey. Things were getting a lot rougher in their play. Kinsey clawed at her back. Cindy started humping her pussy, she was getting more in the mood and did not wish to stop. They were both working up a sweat.  
"I'm going to sit on your face," Cindy smiled in a daze, her hair matted over her face looking drunk.  
Kinsey had no objections and soon Cindy was on her knees, Kinsey's head between her and face deep in her pussy.  
"Ah! Oh! Fuck! Yes! Keep doing that!" Kinsey willingly licked her, using her tongue on her. "Yes! Good girl!" She came but she wasn't done yet. "How do I taste?" She kissed Kinsey deeply.  
"Whoa, that was so good..."  
"I'm going to do it to you...in fact...," she got an idea, "We're both going to do it at the same time."  
Cindy lied down on the couch and Kinsey obeyed her by getting on top, her face above Cindy's pussy while hers was in Cindy's face. Both going down on the other, the closest they've been in years. They weren't even sure what time it was or thought much about anything besides the moment. Nothing else seemed to matter.  
Kinsey came as Cindy continued to lick. They both did at the same time. Kinsey turned herself around and lied her face onto one of Cindy's breasts. She looked up at her with these disappointed eyes, "Do we have to stop?"  
"No," Cindy answered, stroking her hair, "We're just getting started, baby doll."  
Kinsey smiled, flashing those pearly whites.

Things were heating up in the facility too but for different reasons.  
"Oh fuck!" Sitterson expressed, staring at another monitor. An orange light coming up, piercing above a pink and purple sky. It was morning. The ritual had almost no time to be completed successfully. The Ancient Ones would be furious. Or they should be. Maybe the two women could buy more time.


	4. Chapter 4

Kinsey and Cindy got dressed. They couldn't find their phones but it didn't matter, they just had to get to the van and rip out of there. That morning sun gave them hope even if there was still the strong possibility of getting killed.

The inside of the facility was utter chaos. Everyone was running around in a panic. They had completely run out of time and it was going to be all of their asses, maybe even the asses of the entire world.  
"I told you this was going to be a shit show, didn't I?" Sitterson yelled at Hadley.  
"This is what happens when you pick a group of halfwits in halloween masks!" Hadley yelled back as he tried to come up with something. "Why was that knife even in there?"  
"Somebody in engineering must've been playing a joke!"  
Mary just stood there in the middle of what could've been mistaken for Wall Street. Kevin ran up to her, "This is not good!"  
"I don't understand."  
"Sunrise and only one confirmed death is not good!"  
"But the ground isn't shaking," Mary pointed out.  
Kevin realized this but shook his head, "They have rules. They wouldn't just break them for no reason."  
"One kill is good enough?" She shrugged, "Or maybe the Strangers. They're human, right?"  
"They're still alive," Kevin sighed.  
"Maybe we could still fix this. Another killer."  
"No, once an item is chosen that's what has to kill them," Kevin was sweating bullets.  
Sitterson ran over to them, "Who said another killer?"  
"Uh...," Kevin started.  
"Me, sir," Mary spoke up.  
"Fuck it, what other choice do we have. Nice one, new girl." He ran back to his post.  
"It's Mary," she said after the fact.

Kinsey was about to step outside with her mother until she was sprayed with some more gas. Cindy was worried, she just came to a stop and looked like she was taking a spell of some sort. "What's wrong?"  
"Weapons."  
"Weapons?"  
"Those people are still out there. There's a bunch of stuff at your sister's trailer."  
"You went spying on them?" Cindy asked feeling a bit upset.  
"Who gives a shit right now? It's life or death and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you!" Kinsey said this, meaning every word of it. This struck a chord with Cindy. Kinsey rushed outside with Cindy right behind her. Everyone in the facility watched and waited to see if this would work.  
In the trailer was a new assortment of weapons that Kinsey didn't question. "Were they planning for the apocalypse or what?"  
Cindy scratched her head, "You know I'm starting to remember not having a sister living way out here. In fact I don't remember having a sister at all."  
There was a chainsaw and a machete sitting next to each other. Kinsey picked up the machete. Seeing her daughter holding and pretending to stab someone with that long blade made Cindy wet.  
"Such a little badass," she said all swoon, twirling her red hair like some brain dead schoolgirl.  
"This makes you hot, huh?" Kinsey smiled, she rested the machete on her shoulder. "You know we never talked about last night."  
"About us you mean?" Cindy moved in on her, her hands on her face.  
"I don't really want to get all mushy right now but...damn I want to keep fucking you and never stop."  
Cindy laughed at what she thought was going to be more romantic, "Dido, kid. I don't care what happens so long as you'll be by my side."  
"You mean you by my side," Kinsey squeezed her ass hard and sneered.  
"Ooh!" Cindy let out, "I do like you in control."  
"You as my bitch. Letting me give the shots?"  
Cindy looked into her eyes and massaged her chest, "Ooh, you're giving me goosebumps."  
Kinsey felt one of her arms, "When we get home I want you to get a tattoo across your ass that says: 'Badass Bitch,' on it!"  
"Kinsey's Badass Bitch?" She suggested.  
"Fuck I love you!" Forced her open mouth on her. "You're such a whore, it's awesome!"  
Cindy backed up for a second, "Whore?" She sounded offended.  
"I don't mean that in a bad way, babe."  
Cindy's eyebrows lifted, "Babe?"  
"Better than whore?"  
Cindy thought it over and came to the conclusion, "Both are pretty good."  
"Pick up a weapon. We've got to go," Kinsey ordered. Cindy nodded and made her pick. Kinsey didn't see what it was she grabbed but it wasn't the chainsaw, something far more practical. They ran outside and someone jumped out.  
"LUKE!"  
They both hugged him but he quickly pushed them away. He was injured but not too severely. He saw that Cindy was now wearing Kinsey's t-shirt inside out, both of their hair was a complete mess and lipstick smeared all over. In fact they had lipstick from each other's mouths all over each other's faces. He pushed them off of him and started walking away.  
"Hey! What's your deal?" Kinsey shouted, just standing there next to Cindy all distraught.  
"What have you two been doing while I've been fighting those assholes?"  
"Uh..." Cindy and Kinsey both looked at each other and tried desperately to think of some excuse.  
"We were looking for weapons!" Cindy blurted out, "See?" She pointed to the rusty machete Kinsey was holding.  
Luke just shook his head and pointed at them in a judging way, "Just look at you two! What the FUCK?! You two are fucking whores!"  
"Hey!" Cindy spoke up, "Stop saying whore like it's an insult, young man!"  
He was taken aback, stunned but quickly got angry again. "Dad is dead! How long has this been...this is so fucked!"  
As he was ranting on to the point of passing our from exhaustion, Cindy and Kinsey saw somebody who seemed to have just appeared out of thin air behind Luke. He was big, seven feet tall maybe and much like the Strangers wore a mask. His was an old goalie mask used in hockey.  
"Luke! Behind...," Kinsey started but Luke cut her off.  
"No! I'm not done!" This giant started walking, he pushed Luke out of the way sending him flying onto some metal garbage cans. Both women screamed in terror. When he started to get closer, Cindy instinctively got in front of Kinsey.  
He put a hand around Cindy's throat. Kinsey tried hacking at his shoulder which didn't seem to do very much. Kinsey realized that he was only tightening his grip on Cindy. She tried one stupid idea. She looked at the machete and remembered the knife she found in the trailer before.  
"Oh, you just want your machete...right?" She grinned. He stared at her with these eyes almost not even human. "Ok." She got down on one knee and presented it to him like she was holding Excalibur. He slowly let Cindy go and took the blade. He looked it over. Kinsey still on her knees looked up at the towering maniac and laughed out of fear. "See, it's OK you guys! He just wanted his machete back!"  
He looked down at her and without hesitation lifted the machete up high. Cindy pulled Kinsey out of the way. The machete got stuck into the ground at that point. Cindy took Kinsey to safety.  
"I hope you both rot!" Luke called after them.

In the facility things were getting complicated. "We have so much more paperwork to fill out," Hadley reminded Sitterson after he finished a stack on the desk.  
"What did Jugg-zilla take from the table?"  
"Who gives a shit, Jason will get them. He doesn't like anyone smoking weed or having premarital sex so what do you think he's going to do to those two?"  
"Maybe THEY want them to live," Mary suggested, handing them both coffee.  
Both men looked at each other and laughed.  
"Yeah sex without murder," Hadley laughed, "Even Disney couldn't get away with that."  
"Why don't you save that for your fanfiction or whatever you millineals do," Sitterson joked. Mary rolled her eyes and walked away. Sitterson stared at his cup after a long sip, "Shit coffee."

After finding something to eat the two women went back to find Luke or what was left of him. Kinsey armed herself with a blow torch. They found Luke's head on a pike in the middle of the road.  
"Shit."  
"Sweetheart this is not your fault."  
The one known as Jason showed himself and it was on. Kinsey fired up the blow torch and engulfed him in flames. He wasn't slowing down. He chased them down the other end of the site. Standing at the other end was Dollface.  
"Who's your friend?"  
"It's Tamara!" Cindy kicked Dollface into Jason and they both burned horribly together.  
Both were exhausted and knew they had to get home. They went to sit on some grass for a second but found a large hatch. "What's that?" Kinsey asked.  
Cindy kicked it. A hollow sound. "Septic tank? Bomb shelter?"  
A disturbing laugh came from off in the distance. Cindy pulled our her weapon, a knife that looked more like a toy.  
"What is that?" Kinsey laughed.  
"It was all I could carry, alright?"  
The laughter got closer. Their new enemy struck fear in them. Red hair, evil blue eyes and wearing coveralls. He was a two foot doll.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wanna play?"  
"What the..." Cindy began.  
"Fuck?" Kinsey finished.  
"You've got something belongs to me, bitch!" The evil doll snarled.

Cindy looked at the knife and realized what was going on. Before she could tell Kinsey her theory, Kinsey ran up to the doll and kicked it like a football. He screamed and cursed before landing somewhere behind one of the trailers.  
"Kinsey!" Her mother rushed to her side, "I think I know what's going on!"  
"We're dreaming?"  
"No."  
"So we're dead. This is Hell?"  
"Stay with me," she grabbed a hold of her before she went all hysterical on her. "The machete and this knife. We took them out of the trailer and that big guy and now that puppet is after us!"

Kinsey's suspicions were correct, "I thought I was going crazy until I saw that thing. This really is all my fault! I grabbed that stupid knife and those three psychos killed Dad and Luke!"

Cindy brought Kinsey in close and looked into her eyes, "Listen to me! This is not your fault! None of it is! When this is all over you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to fuck your brains out! Yrs, I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't even remember your name!"

Kinsey was at a loss for words. She just stared at Cindy without blinking, "Whoa."  
Cindy wrapped her leg around her, "I'll be your whore...I've never felt more alive after what we did. I don't regret it."  
"That's what I'm talking about!" Kinsey sucked Cindy's face for a solid two minutes. Cindy finished by sucking on her bottom lip. It was getting dark out.  
Cindy tried the hatch, "Why?" Kinsey asked.

"There's someone behind this. Our behaviour. These fuckers..." Kinsey helped her pry the hatch open. Inside was a ladder and a long way down.  
"Are you sure about this?" Kinsey asked, this scared pale face looking for adult approval.  
Before Cindy could answer she was stabbed in the arm by the doll with the knife she had. Kinsey grabbed the maniac doll and carried him over to the remains of Jason. In the ashes was the machete. Kinsey hacked away at the doll as it screamed, "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! AHHH!"  
The doll's blood sprayed across her face. She turned back to Cindy and struck a pose with the machete, "Let's do this!"

"Where are they?" Sitterson sifted through the camera footage. No sign of the women. "We can't lose them! We are on night two, people! There is no way we're going to live to see a night three!"  
"What's that!" Hadley pointed to an opening in the ground in front of one of the trailers. Sitterson zoomed in on the location and rewound to ten minutes ago. Sure enough the grainy footage showed Cindy and Kinsey holding hands and one at a time going down into the hole.  
"Where does that go?! What the hell is it?!"  
"Beats me," Hadley answered casually much to the annoyance to Sitterson.  
"Well someone must know where it goes!" He shouted at the room full of nervous onlookers.  
Kevin looked around; of course he didn't know and Mary would have even less of a clue than him. Mary was gone, as if she had slipped away without anyone knowing.

The duo climbed down until they ended up at an elevator platform. "It goes down," Cindy said, looking it over.  
"How far down?"  
"Like I don't know," Cindy said, imitating what a teenager might say.  
"Whoa can you do that again?"  
"What? Like oh my god!" She imitated again.  
"You should act like that more often," Kinsey said all excited.  
"Like an airhead?" She acted offended.  
"It kind of turns me on," Kinsey blushed.  
Cindy sighed, "Ok, for you I will."

The elevator lift went down until they came to what looked like a black void. Something stepped forward or more likely materialized in front of them. It was a pinkish red blob forming into a human shape. It's face was like a mask with holes for eyes and sharp alligator like teeth with a smily serpent tongue. It went by CARNAGE as displayed on its glass cage that separated it from them. Its tongue went across the glass like a squiggie.  
Kinsey was disgusted, more so by the zombie Leprechaun in the next cage over and the giant snake next to it. There must've been more than a hundred of these killers and monsters all locked up like it was some kind of zoo belonging to an evil scientist.  
Before they could even guess what this was all about the door of the elevator behind them slid open. They spun around and drew their weapons. It was Mary.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm on your side! I'm here to help!"  
"What is this place?" Kinsey demanded in a threatening tone.  
"Look everything is going to be ok, they don't want you dead!"  
"Who?" Cindy frowned.  
"I'll explain everything. Just follow me, there's a way I can get you guys out of here without anyone knowing but we have to be qui..." She was silenced by a gunshot to the side. She went down. Kinsey got in front of Cindy, pushing her back as she readied the machete. Whoever shot her was off to the right and out of sight.  
"Drop your weapons!"  
Cindy and Kinsey looked at each other and down at the ground at the wounded woman that failed to help them. They tossed their weapons. Mary was bleeding out, she was shaking and putting pressure on her wound.  
"Now come out!" They walked out slowly with their hands in the air. The shooter was an older woman, she looked dead serious, like a hardened FBI agent gone rogue. "I can't believe this mess!"  
"Who the fuck are you people?!" Cindy hollered.  
The woman raised her gun, "I am the director. This is a facility used to perform rituals for ancient Gods. We sacrifice people. This is something that's gone one for centuries. A little bit different each time. We can't just throw a virgin into a volcano anymore. The Gods demand to be entertained. So we use these creatures to do so." Both Cindy and Kinsey were barely grasping what she was trying to say. "We need them to be surprised but still keep things the same. Sometimes that might mean sex or drugs or torture. They seem to love you two."  
"So let us go!" Kinsey shouted.  
"One of you has to go. It's just the way it goes. I could kill both of you if you'd like but I don't have that power."  
"Huh?" Kinsey frowned.  
"It can't be one who orchestrates the ritual, it ruins the fun. Kinsey. That's your name. If you please. Take that machete and stab your mother in the heart!"  
"NO!"  
Cindy grabbed hold of Kinsey, "You've gotta," she whispered, "Or she's going to kill us both."  
"I-I can't!" she was so close to drawing tears.  
Cindy picked up the rusted thing while making eye contact with the director. She tried giving the handle to Kinsey but she wouldn't hold it. She had to make her. She kissed her and Kinsey opened her palm.  
"You two might be the freakiest things we have down here."  
"Fuck you," Cindy made a dirty face.  
"We're in love," Kinsey said as her hand shaked.  
The director laughed, "Lust. That's what the gas is. You two might still be a little effected. If it wasn't for Mary down there you two would have been killed way too early."  
"Whatever you did, lady, it made me open my eyes," Cindy said then looking at Kinsey and smiling.  
The director shook her head, "You people make me sick."  
"Us?"  
"Just do it already you little brat!"

Out of the elevator sprang the Bag Man. He lashed at the director with a long scythe. She was mortally wounded. When he came at Kinsey, she lunged at him with the machete. In the middle of the melee, Kevin came to Mary's aid and got her out of there. Kinsey was in a sword fight of sorts with the killer until she finally got the upper hand and decapitated him.

She ran to Cindy, "You did good, kid!" She said before kissing her, "You know, seeing you all badass again has really put me in the mood."  
"Oh, yeah? I guess we're going to have to do something about that then."

They found the room the director worked in and found her desk. The perfect place to get freaky. Kinsey found a special drawer. "Whoa! That slut was into some serious shit!"  
A drawer full of vibrators and another drawer with strap on dildos. Kinsey wanted to put it on. "You want to drill, Mommy?"  
"I want to take away Mommy's virginity!" Cindy wasn't sure what she was talking about until she slapped her hard on the ass. "The backdoor kind," Kinsey said firmly.  
"Yes, ma'am," Cindy said impressed.

They got naked and Cindy got on all fours on top of the desk. Kinsey got her to spit and suck on the dildo to lube it up, "So fucking hot!" When it came time to put this thing where the sun didn't shine, Kinsey spat into Cindy's ass and got her ready. "Here I come!" She slid it gently inside, Cindy braced herself. "You're so thick, Cindy! So hot!" Kinsey yelled as she thrusted her pelvis. Cindy cried out. 

Outside the door, Kevin was about to bust it down but Mary convinced him to wait. After about half an hour, Cindy and Kinsey exited and faced not only Mary and Kevin but Hadley, Sitterson and a whole lot of security dressed to the teeth in arsenal.  
"We need to have a talk," Sitterson said bluntly.

They sat down with Cindy and Kinsey and explained everything to them and how this place worked. They would be allowed to go free and paid to keep their silence and would never be brought back to this facility or any other for future rituals though they were favourites now of THEM so they would remain unharmed. They just needed to fill out some paperwork.

"I want to kill every last one of those things!" Kinsey slammed the machete down on the desk.  
"Someone take that away from her, please," Sitterson ordered. A guard forced it out of her hands. "Not today," he told her.  
"You people all have blood on your hands!" She continued.  
"Do you want the money or not?" Hadley folded his arms.  
Cindy grabbed the check, "Thank you!" She grabbed Kinsey, hooking their arms together.  
"What?!" Kinsey scolded.  
"Bye, sorry," Mary waved as they were escorted out.  
"Good bye, Jugg-zilla," Hadley unintentionally shouted.  
"Excuse me?" Cindy almost laughed.  
"Not bad for your first time, new girl," Sitterson said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
She winced from the pain, she was bandaged up but still needed some medical attention. "It's Mary, sir," corrected Kevin.  
"Well, show our new director to her office."  
"Director?" Mary asked surprised.  
"Acting Director," Sitterson corrected Hadley, "Until further notice. You will also be in charge of keeping an eye on those two from time to time."  
"Sweet", said Kevin, "I should probably take her to the ICU."  
"Good job, Kevin. Don't screw that up."

Cindy and Kinsey Douglas took the van and drove far away from there, unsure how their lives would be from now on. Cindy decided to go to a hospital, not trusting whatever doctors they had at the facility. At the hospital they explained their injuries as the result of a minor car accident. When they returned the paperwork they were asked by a puzzled male nurse, "What is your relation?"

"Uh...," Cindy wasn't sure if now was the best time to reveal such a taboo subject.  
"Wives," Kinsey spoke up.

He didn't seem that shocked so Cindy just smiled and said, "Yup. That's what we are."  
As he was walking away from them, Kinsey gave Cindy's sore ass a squeeze. She called out, getting the nurse's attention. "You should put her down for intense trauma!"  
He wasn't sure what was up with them, he just shook his head.

"I seriously tore that ass up!" Kinsey said with twisted glee.  
"Yes you did,' Cindy laughed. "What the hell do we do now?"  
"They said they'd cover up everything. We're pretty much off the grid. We could be anyone we want."  
"Does sound pretty sexy," Cindy said in that dumb voice.  
"Did you mean all of that stuff you promised?" Kinsey bit her lip.  
"Sure did, bitch."  
Kinsey got an idea, "Once we settle down let's say we go back to that place and finish what we started."  
Cindy loved how diabolical Kinsey could get, her face all lit up and eyes so excited about butchering everyone back at that lab.  
"Heads will roll," Cindy laughed before kissing her.


End file.
